Kawaii Kyuremu
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: A short heart-warming story about the Pokemon Kyurem! (rated for emphatic language)


**Kawaii Kyuremu!**

 _By Kayi S. Rowling_

* * *

Kyurem opened his eyes, his ever-present scowl still frozen on his face.

It was morning outside of the cave, the first day of spring. It was probably also warm and nice and sunny, but the cave was still cool and humid and dark, so he couldn't tell. And he wasn't going to go outside to check that out, oh no, he wouldn't! He somehow scowled some more to reinforce that thought, and let his hind legs bend to plant himself firmly on the ground; icicles from the end of his tail broke off at that, of course, but he didn't worry, oh no, he didn't! Not at all! Unmoving and emitting as much cold as he usually did, they'd grow back on again in no time; nothing to worry about, indeed.

And he was perfectly happy with being the laziest and loneliest legendary Pokémon among the Unova crew, yes he was! Who wouldn't, with all of the cave's Pokémon one neck stretch away from his frozen jaws, within the darkness deep under the earth that kept him cool, with Reshiram and Zekrom flying freely among the clouds with perfectly exercised wings and having fun under the bright sunlight and among all Pokémon who thought Kyurem himself was _oh so fucking ugly_ to have him join them on their games?

Even the two-legged non-Pokémon disliked the Boundary Pokémon so much; they all went "nooo!" and "aaaggghhh!" upon meeting him, and went far, far away very, very fast, somehow moving all their limbs at the same time. Kyurem couldn't even imagine how to move half of his body most of the time; he was so lazy and didn't move a lot, so he didn't understand the two-legged non-Pokémon that tasted great with the cave's wall moss as side salad.

Finally reaching the conclusion he reached every single time he woke up—that he would remain underground, in the cool shadow, freezing his lonely surroundings—, Kyurem turned his head away from the cave's entrance and laid it down against a nearby frozen rock. He proceeded to sulk, still scowling.

…then he heard it.

 _Boing… Boing. Boing!_

Something he had never heard before was approaching his cave. He looked at the entrance again and tensed, exhaled a cold mist, sweated ice cubes in his anxious state. His wings even moved a little, those wings he didn't even know how to control to fly anymore, but he didn't notice, of course he didn't! The sound was becoming louder, how could he ever notice anything else than that approaching menace?

 _Boing! BOING!_ _ **BOING!**_

A small, round, uniformly red thing appeared on his line of sight. He frowned at it, attempting to scare it off and make it bounce away again, but to no avail. The round thing ceased bouncing, yes it did! But then it began to roll towards him at a far faster speed, and he wouldn't be able to avoid it! Kyurem closed his eyes, anticipating the horrible pain of being attacked head on…

It hit him lightly on a foreleg—Kyurem noticed how warm it was, like things exposed to sunlight usually felt—, bouncing off in another direction before it ended up splashing into the cave's water. How brave that little thing was! It didn't fear sinking or anything! He stared in awe through his frozen-on scowl at the ripples on the surface of the water, respecting that bright red thing now instead of fearing it so much. He admired it greatly now!

 _Thump… Thump. Thump!_

Another thing echoed through the cave. However, this time, he noticed the smell; it was a two-legged non-Pokémon, female and likely not very evolved yet. Not feeling very hungry, he just stood there and waited, unwilling to do anything about the young non-Pokémon entering his underground domain. She would flee upon seeing his _oh so fucking ugly_ face, and then he'd be alone again, as he should be.

 _Thump! THUMP!_ _ **THUMP!**_

She was a tiny thing, of course, easily dwarfed by the 9 foot 11 inches tall Boundary Pokémon. He also bet he weighed much more than she did, but if non-Pokémon females were anything like Pokémon ones—he had once tried to ask Reshiram, and was unsuccessful and burned to a crisp—, he'd never know her weight. "Eeek!" went the tiny creature upon spotting him. He scowled down at her. "I'm just looking for my rubber ball!" she cried too.

Rubber ball? What in Arceus's name was that? He just frowned some more at her.

"My rubber ball!" she cried again, making a circular motion with two of her limbs. "It's round and red!"

Kyurem's eyes opened widely, causing his icy face to crack a little. Was this non-Pokémon female related to that brave bouncing thing that had taken a dive into the water without a care in the world? Amazing, just amazing!

He turned his face in the direction the rubber ball had gone, eyeing the water, then he looked at the non-Pokémon warily. Was she able to do that too? He didn't think so; he had eaten many of her kind before, and they were as weak as the thin icicles at the end of his tail. She wouldn't be able to dive, let alone float in the water, and then, when the rubber ball returned from the bottom of the water, it would relentlessly attack Kyurem in retaliation for hurting its one true friend by letting her near the water.

"Is it in the water?" the little female asked, approaching the rocky shore.

The Boundary Pokémon shook his head wildly, scowling at the tiny non-Pokémon, and he put his neck between her and the water. Once he made sure she understood she couldn't approach the water, he looked at the liquid surface again. It lay undisturbed now, as the rubber ball had been gone for a while already, and he could barely see it slowly moving further into the bottom of the cave's small lake. Damn, how brave! Kyurem needed to be as courageous to reach it safely now, though, for the little female's sake, and in order not to infuriate the bold rubber ball.

Swiftly and without giving himself time to think about it, he stuck his head underwater and opened his eyes to look for the bright red rubber ball. It was closer than expected—water wasn't air, and it distorted the sight across its surface—, but still quite far; he would need to submerge at least his whole neck to have a chance to pick the rubber ball up with his teeth. Sighing in annoyance, as well as feeling the thrill and the tiredness combined of moving more than he had in several years, Kyurem began edging more and more of his body into the water, waiting to open his jaws until he was right over the rubber ball, lest he drown in the water.

It was over before he knew; he had his hero, the rubber ball, held carefully between his teeth, water slowly leaking into his mouth, air bubbling out… He lifted his head and neck from under the water's surface in a hurry, causing the little non-Pokémon female to go "Eeek!" again. The dripping water became icicles hanging from his rough gray skin as he slowly moved—being extremely careful with the rubber ball and its friend—, making him wonder why the cave's inner lake never froze, being so close to him.

"My rubber ball!" the young female exclaimed, reaching out with the two limbs she had used for making the round shape earlier.

Kyurem slowly placed the bright red sphere down in front of her; it rolled a little bit to the side, heading to the other rocky shore, but the non-Pokémon caught up with it and held it up, doing an upside frown in victory. Interested, the Boundary Pokémon attempted to turn his frown upside down too; his face's skin cracked with the effort, his scowl literally frozen since he knew into his face, his jaws working overtime like they never had before—not even when he ate—, and all to imitate that sunny bright facial expression.

"You're smiling too!" the non-Pokémon exclaimed happily, the rubber ball safely clutched close to her. "Thanks for all your help!" and she ran up to Kyurem, as boldly as the rubber ball before her.

Kyurem got a little bit startled, but could now see why the rubber ball liked her so much; they were so alike! And now he wanted to be like them both too, and be their friend maybe. Neither feared his _oh so fucking ugly_ face—description etched forever in his mind by Zekrom—, and that was indeed a step forward in the right direction. He let the young female touch his body with her free limb, the other holding the rubber ball; he felt the heat of the sun go through the layers of ice that made his skin, reaching deep within and finally pushing his frown upside down. His happiness was so great he shuddered all over, his wings batting a little as he remembered the instinct and art of flight. Perhaps he could pick up both his new friends, go outside of the cave with them, and fly around the world until they got tired? That would be so nice, especially during the first day of spring, wouldn't it? Yes, it would!

The Boundary Pokémon ceased feeling the warmth so close, and he pulled back a little to look down upon his non-Pokémon friend and the brave rubber ball. The little female had collapsed on the ground, pale as snow, but with her mouth as dark as the sky at night. She wasn't moving either, and he reached down one of his forelegs to touch her; no warmth irradiated from her anymore. He hurriedly looked for the rubber ball, feeling sad himself and worried his hero might feel worse. Last thing he saw of the rubber ball, its red rounded shape was vanishing into the water again in the most silent manner. Kyurem understood he had broken the bold sphere's heart, and he didn't follow it. Turning to the non-Pokémon female, his upside frown turned down again into his characteristic scowl, and then he let out a loud cry of despair over his lost friends.

He was, indeed, meant to be alone and unmoving like a forgotten corpse in the cold darkness of his cave, wasn't he?

* * *

 **Author's note:** This story has at least 4 years existing, and was posted (with great effect) to Bulbagarden's Forum during its time. Now you can enjoy it too, _for free!_ Enjoy!


End file.
